


Spooning

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning

His arms are light around her waist when she wakes, his tiny sleepy noise of confusion making her laugh a little even as she releases one of his hands having pulled him tightly into her back, her free hand falling back against her chest, then slipping away just slightly as she makes herself comfortable. His grip on her hand in his tightens and he mutters something sleepy, Her grip tightening in response even as she falls back into sleep. His lips touch her shoulder lightly before he settles back and sleeps. Neither of them is sure who wakes first, Katie not wanting to release her grip on his hand, his body still pressed tightly into her back, although she is well aware of the tangle of their legs, his usual interest all too clear even as she shifts slightly against him. His breath hitches slightly as she moves and she smiles, moving to get up, releasing his hand and emitting a tiny yelp as she is pulled back against him. 

"Tease."

His voice is almost a growl and she laughs softly, submitting to whatever he wants.


End file.
